villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marshall (The Hangover)
Marshall is the main antagonist of The Hangover Part III (and by extension, the whole trilogy). He is a multibillionaire who has a short temper and is very spoiled. He takes robbery very seriously and can even get violent when he feels like it. He even threatened to kill Doug and the gang if they fail. He is portrayed by American actor John Goodman, who also played Ocious P. Potter, Big Dan Teague, Chuck Long, Layton T. Montgomery, Bones Darley and Howard Stambler. In The Movie Going Out Killing Chow Marshall is a mob leader and he is after Leslie Chow because he stole $21 million from him during a $42 million heist. Kidnapping Doug Marshall finds out that Alan was communicating with Chow when he was imprisoned; he then sends his Head of Security, Black Doug, to find Alan and the rest of the Wolfpack. Marshall and his henchmen then ram the Wolfpack off the road and kidnap them. He then tells them that Chow has escaped from prison and he takes Doug as insurance until Phil, Stu, and Alan can find Chow in three days. Marshall then bails Phil, Stu, and Alan out of jail after finding out they have been tricked and the Mexican villa they robbed actually belonged to Marshall. Marshall then kills Black Doug for being incompetent and gives the trio two-day deadline. Death After receiving the gold, Marshall then shoots the trunk where he thinks Chow is, but turns out that Chow isn't in there. As Marshall and the rest of his henchmen are about to kill the Wolfpack, they are shot and killed by Chow. Personality He is shown to be short-tempered and even sadistic when he has been wronged. Like almost any other villain, he is very selfish and doesn't care about his actions (as was shown when he shot the other Doug). However, his anger at Chow can't be blamed since Chow is considerably the Bigger Bad, being not just as greedy as Marshall but psychotic and mentally insane. He qualifies as honorable because he was willing to keep his end of the bargain and let Doug go if they got Chow (which they did). Hie did let Doug go and only reneged when he thought they screwed him over (though Alan did by letting Chow go beforehand). Quotes *"You have no idea the chain of events that were set in motion that night. In the parking lot of a fucking liquor store." *"You're not here because of that. You're here because some China man I never heard of strolls into my town and takes one of my guys off the street!" *"A few weeks after your bullshit, I get word this sheik is coming in from Abu Dhabi. He was looking to make some less than legal investments. He brought his two wives and forty-two million dollars in gold bars. It was a lay up. We took it all. Two vans, each with twenty-one million in gold. My guys split up. One of them made it back... One of them didn't." *"Leslie Chow stole twenty one million dollars from me. On a Tuesday." *"Leslie Chow never lived here. You did not break into his old house, you broke into my house. You didn't get back the gold he stole from me, you got the other half that he didn't!" * "(sarcastically) Thank you so much! Thank you for ripping me off! Thank you for desecrating my home! And thank you for killing my fucking dogs!" *"Take the limo, Hector has the keys. And get going. I'm killing Doug today." *"I'm on my way. There's a spot just outside of town, I'll text you the details. Be there at 6 a.m., and make sure the little fucker is tied up." *"I don't give a fuck what you were hoping. The deal is you bring Chow to me. 6 AM, or your friend is dead." *"Leslie Chow is madness, you don't talk to madness. If you're lucky, you trap it in the trunk of your limo and you kill it. You did a great thing tonight, you should feel good about this." *"You think this is a fucking game?" (his last words) Trivia *Marshall was briefly mentioned by Black Doug in the first movie. *Robert Downey Jr was offered the role of Marshall, but he declined. *Marshall wears pretty much the same clothes that another John Goodman character (Walter Sobchak) wears, even his speech pattern. Category:Rich Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gunmen Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Delusional Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased